Caitlin's New Boyfriend
by LilSerinity
Summary: What happens when Caitlin has a crush, but other have a crush on her... A love triangle maybe...
1. The Begenning

Caitlin's Way: Caitlin's New Boyfriend  
  
"Caitlin, Griffen!" shouted Dori from downstairs " Time for school, the bus should be here in approximately 15 minutes." "Move it Griffen!" shouted Caitlin. "Shut up," said Griffen rather annoyed "Your lucky I woke you up since you fell asleep listening to your CD player completely missing your alarm, I could have..." Caitlin cut him off " I would of woken up on my own, I've done it before." "Yeah & dad had to drive you." "Whatever Griffen." "Do they ever stop arguing?" asked Jim. "Nope." said Dori walking in to the kitchen.   
  
Caitlin had poured herself some coffee & was eating a donut. Griffen was eating chips & drinking a Coke. "Griffen..." exclaimed Dori. " You know better! Chips for breakfast?" "Mom, Caitlin ate the last donut & and we have no bagels or pancakes, or waffles for that matter. What's a boy to do?" "Hey don't get me involved I claimed this donut yesterday" interrupted Caitlin. "Alright Griffen, I'll go to the store this afternoon." "The bus is coming," said Jim "Later," shouted Caitlin walking to the bus stop. "Bye," exclaimed Griffen right behind Caitlin. "Bye." said Dori & Jim in unison. "I have to go." said Jim putting on his hat and hugging Dori. "Bye honey." said Dori  
  
Later Will got on the bus. He sat in front of Caitlin. I wish Will felt the same way I felt about him about me Caitlin thought. Caitlin knew that was impossible since the fight they had. She knew he now liked Taylor. What she didn't notice was both Eric & Brett were staring at her. Griffin didn't know because he was sitting with Jordan. This could turn out to be a problem...  



	2. Schools Out!

Caitlin's New Boyfriend: Chapter 2: Schools Out!  
  
'Dear Diary, It's me Caitlin. I saw Will talking to Taylor when I got off the bus. He asked her on a date! Worst of all she accepted! I hate her. Errrrrrrrr! I can't believe Will likes her. By the way Brett and Eric have been acting really weird. Oh know, I'm starting to care about what's up with them! I'm becoming a teenybopper! Please kill me now. I'm writing during class so... Later, Caitlin.' Ding, Ding, Ding "Remember your history projects are due after spring break!" exclaimed Mr.Watson as everyone poured out of the room.  
  
"Caitlin wait up!" shouted Griffin. "Hey Griff, have you seen Brett or Eric?" "No they both have been acting weird so I just hung out with Jordan. Why, something happen?" "No I just have a weird feeling...that's all." "Alright Caitlin, let me know if you see them. I haven't seen them since lunch, we have different classes...I gotta go to Jordan's house so bye." "Later Griffin." " Hey, Will... You doing anything this afternoon?" "No, why?" "I'm going to ride Bandit and wondered if you wanted to come." "Alright I'll see you at 4." said Will leaving without saying bye, which is normal for him. 'I can't believe I'm going riding with Will, Oh no teenybopper' thought Caitlin spacing out for second. CRASH!  
  
"Watch where you're going idiot!" "Sorry Caitlin," "Oh Brett, hey, listen Griffin, was looking for you. You & Eric like disappeared. He went to Jordan's." "I know where Eric is, Later Caitlin. O ya can u call Griffin. Eric & me r staying for the break. We're coming at 6" "WHAT?" "Thanks Caitlin." shouted Brett running off. Caitlin started heading home. She took her cell phone out of her bag. She dialed Griffin's cell. "Hello..." Caitlin interrupted "It's Caitlin, I saw Brett after you left, he said Eric & him are coming at 6." "O it's 3:45 so I'll be home in 2hours, k?" "THREE FORTY-FIVE! Gotta go Griff, See you in 2! Later!"  
  
Caitlin hung up before Griffin could say anything. Caitlin ran the rest of the way home. She got back at 3:50...just enough time to tak up bandit. She rode Bandit outside to wait for Will. "Hey Caitlin, what's up?" "Nothing you." "Nope, so I guess history isn't your strong point." "Huh, why do you say that?" "Unless you write notes in that little book of yours, I'd say you weren't listening to teach." Caitlin made Bandit go right next to Sinbad (Will's horse) and hit him. "Shessh touchy, touchy." "Will, I saw you talking to Taylor. What's up with that?" "Oh, had a feeling you'd ask. She want's me to tutor her." "Oh..." 'Now I actually have a chance with Will! Yes!'  



	3. Brett & Eric

Caitlin's New Boyfriend: Chapter 3: Brett & Eric  
  
Authors Note: Brett is so hot! Also Caitlin's Way is copyright (c) 2000 by Nickelodeon!  
  
"Caitlin, you ok?" asked Will. "Huh... oh ah...ya." mumbled Caitlin. "You sure?" asked Will. "Fine. Hey Will, what time is it?" "6:30" "Wait...SIX THIRTY!" they said in unison. "Caitlin I have to go tutor Taylor. Later!" "I told Griff I'd be back in 2 hours! Later!" They both rode off in opposite directions. Caitlin made Bandit gallop. It was dusk when Caitlin got back at 7:00. Dori & Jim had gone out of town & let Griff home alone.  
  
Brett, Eric, Jordan, & Griffin stared as Caitlin walked in. "Caitlin, where were you?" asked Griffin. "Oh, I didn't tell you? I thought you noticed. I went out." "Caitlin you can talk to us, we're your friends you know." said Jordan. Thinking about that she observed the boys. Griffin & Brett were on the couch, Eric was on a stool, and Jordan was on the counter next to Eric. "Thanks, so what are you guys doing tonight?" "We're going to watch Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon at around 9." said Eric. " Is that so? Well 1st of all do any of you understand Mandarin?" questioned Caitlin. "No, but it has subtitles!" they said in unison. "Well what are we going to do until 9? It's only 7:22!"  
  
"We were going to go to town. You wanna come?" questioned Jordan. "Cool, but how am I going to get there? People don't ride horses' in to town." said Caitlin. "I'll take you Caitlin. My dirt bikes' big enough." insisted Brett. Griffin looked at him weird and then said, "Fine, if Caitlin is ok with it." "Fine, let's go it's almost 7:30." Jordan went out first, then Griffin, then Eric. "Come on Cait," exclaimed Brett. "Lin" "What?" "Lin, Caitlin to you." "Ok Lin, Caitlin." Caitlin hit Brett on the back of the head. "Sheesh," exclaimed Brett "Can't you take a joke?" "Whatever..." "Come on guys!" shouted Eric.  
  
Will Caitlin have fun on Brett's dirt bike? Wait until the next chapter... Chapter 4: Night on the Town in Mandarin! (P.S. It's not in Mandarin, which incase you didn't know is a Chinese language ;-)  



	4. Night on the Town in Mandarin!

Caitlin's New Boyfriend: Chapter 4: Night on the Town in Mandarin!  
  
Authors Note: Not actually in Mandarin ;-)  
  
"Hold in Caitlin," said Brett "Sort of fun, huh?" "I've rode a dirt bike before..." "Wh..." 'Who's? Griffin's bike." "Caitlin I gotta tell you something..." "What?" Brett took a deep breath. "Alright... I'm hot, you're hot, go out with me!" he said fastly. "Your weird Brett, but what the heck, fine." "Really?" "Just don't tell Griffin, it would complicate things." "Did I hear my name?" shouted Griffin. "No..." they said in unison. "Hey crazy people, we're almost there." "Thanks for letting us know Jordan." said Caitlin sarcastically. "Your welcome, Lin, Caitlin." said Jordan with a smirk. "What..." said Eric & Griffin. "Nothing!" exclaimed Brett & Caitlin in unison with Jordan, except Jordan said it calmer.  
  
"Whatever, we're here." exclaimed Eric. "Ok, it's 7:57 so... meet back here in about an hour. Right at the town entrance," said Griffin. "Everyone got that?" "Ya." "Sure." "Fine." "Everyone has a watch right?" "Ya" "Alright, later people. "Bye," said Eric. "Jordan, what is up with you?" "Nothing. So what's up with you Brett?" "Nothing, what makes you think something up with Caitlin & me?" "Oh, the part about you saying 'I'm hot, you're hot, go out with me.' I'm one of those people who ends up finding out stuff like this." "Will you tell Griff?" "Nah." "Ok you guys where to first?"  
  
"I'm hungry..." "Brett... shut...up" "Hey I'm hungry too Caitlin." "Fine, we'll go to McDonalds." "Hi, welcome to McDonalds, how can I help you?" said a peppy high school blonde. "Umm... I want 2 cheeseburgers no pickles or onions, chicken nuggets, um 3 large fries, a Pepsi, 2 sprites, and a McFlurry. You guys want anything... just kidding." "That'll be $8.74." "Here," said Caitlin. "Thank you, come again." "Ok we're done eating, let's get some movies." suggested Jordan. "Cool," said Brett. "To Blockbuster!" "I'm getting Billy Elliot!" "Brett are you 18? Its rated R. Let me handle it." "Fine Cait, I mean Lin, Caitlin. "Will is working at Blockbuster! Damn! I'll just talk to him & get him to let me check it out." Caitlin grabbed the video & went up to Will. "Hey Will, listen I need a favor." "What is it?" "I want to check out Billy Elliot... Its rated R." "Ok sure." He checked it out. "Thanks Will." said Caitlin. "No problem," said Will.  
  
"It's 8:43. Let's head to the entrance," exclaimed Brett "Ok" said Jordan & Caitlin in unison. They walked over to the town entrance. Eric was already there. "Hey Eric, how long have you been here?" asked Caitlin. "About 5 min." said Eric. (One of Mozart's symphonies plays.) "Hello, Caitlin here. Oh, hi Griff... You'll meet us at home? Ok, later. Griffin said he'll be home around 20 min. later than us." "Ok lets go," said Jordan. Jordan & Eric got on their bikes.  
  
Caitlin got on Brett's bike. "I'll drive this time." She made the bike go as fast as possible. (Caitlin says something in Mandarin.) "What?" "I guess you guys weren't lying when you said you don't know Mandarin. I said you look cute in moonlight." "Thanks," said Brett. "You look hot too."  
  
Will Caitlin & Brett become g/f & B/F? What about Eric? Will Jordan hook up with Billy Elliot? LOL just joking... find out next time... Chapter 5: Kissy Face.   



	5. Kissy Face

Caitlin's New Boyfriend: Chapter 5: Kissy Face **__**

Caitlin's New Boyfriend: Chapter 5: Kissy Face

Authors Note: I know I write short, but I wuz on vacation. I'll be writing more now.

"We're almost there!" shouted Eric. "K." said Jordan. When they got there it was deserted. It wuz approximately 10. "Damn, we don't have a key!" exclaimed Caitlin. "Ah, ah, ah." continued Eric opening the door. "Grif gave me his key." They walked in & turned on the light. "I'll make the snacks." exclaimed Brett. "I got the movie, Urban Legend." said Eric. Jordan sat on the couch right before Eric after putting the movie in. While Caitlin lay on the floor. Brett brought the snacks as soon as the previews ended & sat next to Caitlin. 10minuts in to the movie Griff walked in said he was tired & went to bed. After the movie all the snacks were done Eric wuz asleep on the couch. Jordan had sleep walked to the balcony & fell asleep which no one thought any thing of. Caitlin got up. "Where ya goin Caitlin?" "Where ya think Brett? It's 12, I'm going to bed." "Good night." "Good night." said Caitlin.

Caitlin went upstairs to her room. She put her headphones on & put on some rock music. Later she looked at her door. The whole house wuz dark, but she thought she saw this something. She just shouldered it off. "Caitlin?" whispered a familiar voice. "Brett? What o u want it'z… 1:45 & th moring." All of a sudden he kissed her. At first she resisted, but she had kiss back. He was turning her on. They started kissing then Griffin walked in. "What da hell?!" They heard foot steps then comes in Jordan. "Wha da fu…"

Uh oh, Griff & Jordan found out. Now what? Find out next time on: Caitlin's New Boyfriend: Chapter 6: Jordan's Secret!


	6. Jordan's Secret

Caitlin's New Boyfriend: Chapter 6: Jordan's Secret.  
  
"O gr...eat," exclaimed Caitlin tiredly. "Bre...t u can x...pl...ain." "Man, I'm tired will talk in the morning." said Griffin. "K," said everyone except Brett. Brett walked past Griffin & Jordan. He walked downstairs and on to the porch. Griffin & Jordan thought it'd be best to leave him alone. It was 2 in the morning anyway. Griffin was asleep soon, but here Caitlin was lying on her bed at 3:45 thinking. Thinking about what had happened approx. 2hr. ago. What was Brett thinking? How did Griff know? But most of all the look in Jordan's eyes. Almost like he'd been... heart-broken. "There is know way Jordan like Me." whispered Caitlin to herself. She drifted asleep at around 4:20. She woke up again at 5:56. She knew she couldn't sleep there. She got up and put on black pants, an auburn shirt, and her leather jacket. She slowly walked passed Griffin's room and down the stairs. Jordan was asleep on the floor. Eric was asleep on the couch. She went to the stable and taked up Bandit. She rode off to Brook's Rock. Caitlin named a landmark Brooke's Rock because there was a huge rock near a brook. It was 6:04 when she got there. She laid on the rock watching the sunrise. She got on Bandit and rode home at 7:30. She had figured out what she would do. Recently she became friends with a girl named Lori. She's a punk Goth and shops at Caitlin's favorite store, Hot Topic.  
  
*Creak* "CAITLIN!" shouted Griffin, Brett, Eric, & Jordan. "What." said Caitlin sarcastically. "Where were you?" asked Brett. "Like u give a shi..." "Hey Caitlin what is up with u?" asked Eric. "Just stay the hell a way from Me." shouted Caitlin stomping to her room. When she went in she locked her door. She took out her medium size bag. She took $125 from her work money. She packed her CD player & some nightclothes. Then she went in her closet. She had made a passage that went to the basement. The basement had a backdoor. She went to the basement and called Lori. "Yo, waz up, this is Lori." Lori lived in her own house alone because her parents were rich. She lives alone because she's a wican and her parents think she worships the devil because she wares a pentagram necklace. Pentagrams however mean protection. "Hey Lori, listen... I need to spend the rest of spring break at your place. Can I? I'll explain when I get there," said Caitlin "Sure Caitlin. See ya soon." "Later," exclaimed Caitlin softly hearing footsteps above her. She tiptoed over to the door, the wood creaking below her feet. She went out the door, got on Bandit, and took off galloping. No one noticed.   
  
Hmmm... maybe Lori can help Caitlin straighten her thoughts out. Told u I'd be writing more.  



	7. Hot Topic & Lori

Caitlin's New Boyfriend: Chapter 7: Lori & Hot Topic __
    
    Caitlin's New Boyfriend: Chapter 7: Lori & Hot Topic.

**__**

Authors Note: Hot Topic is actually a store. I don't own it. Their web site is [**_www.hottopic.com_**][1]**_. _**

It was 8:45 when she got to Lori's house. She knocked on the door. "Hey Caitlin, what's up?" asked Lori letting Caitlin in. "You won't believe this." said Caitlin. Caitlin basically fell on to the sofa. "Well, the boys (Griff, Jordan, Eric, & Brett) and I went to town last night. I had to ride Brett's dirt bike with him. He asked me to be his girlfriend and I said 'Ok. What the heck.' Last night when we got back we watched a movie. After the movie I went to bed. Brett sneaked in and we were making out. Then all of a sudden Griffin walked in. About 30 seconds later, giving him time to say 'What the hell?' Jordan walks in and says 'What the fu…' but then considered what he was saying. The weirdest part though was that his eyes looked like he was heart-broken." "Whoa, hold up, you told Brett you'd go out with HIM?" "Ya." "And Jordan looked like he was heart-broken?" "Yep." "Whoa, so do they know you're here?" The phone rang. "Uh, no. Don't tell them…yet." "You got it, you need to hang out with Ian, Sasha, Kiely, Spencer, & Me for a while." said Lori as she picked up the phone. "Hello…Oh Hi Sasha…Ya I'd love to… Can we bring Caitlin? K, you call Spencer. I'll call Ian & Kiely. Later" That was Sasha, he wants to know if we want to go shopping." "Sasha? Who's that? He's a he?" "Sasha is my cousin, he was born in Russia even though we're Irish. His brother Dmitri is still there but he came with me. Yes, Sasha is a boy. You are aware that Sasha is boy's name everywhere but America, but I believe its origin is from Russia." "Oh, and I know Ian's your boyfriend, Kiely is his twin sister. You know you & her are my best female friends. I mean you're my best friend, but I'm a little closer to Grif than Kiely." Lori picked up the phone. "I have to call Spencer. Hold on." She dialed his number. "Hi Spence, we're going shopping, you know are clique and I want you to go. Cait's (Lori's the only person who called her Cait) coming too. 11… my place…un huh. See you in an hour, bye." Lori hung up. "Come on I'll take you to the 'Hottie Room'." "Hottie room?" "It's a room where they're 3 beds. Kiely usually stays here. She and Ian were adopted. Technically they're still family but she lives with me and Ian lives with Spencer. There is a bunk bed (Kiely sleeps on the top) & there is a daybed. I personally don't care, but Kiely dose so you can have the bottom bunk or day bed. Oh ya, it's called the 'Hottie Room' because we named it when we were going to be a band." "Oh, I'll take the day bed." "Ok take a nap I'll wake you up when Kiely gets here. I'll page her. Caitlin was never sure if she page Kiely because she went to sleep first.

Oh well, I have to go. Be patient, I couldn't write because F.F. was down. Wait for the next chapter… Caitlin's New Boyfriend: Chapter 8: Meeting Spencer. 

   [1]: http://www.hottopic.com/



	8. This to all the flamers.

Aight, listen here ****

Aight, listen here! (If your thinking "you mean read" stop being so damn literal.

OK, If you pay attention to the story it makes since. Also the reason I don't take time to write "said Caitlin." Or "shouted Brett." Is because I'm getting reviews for write quickly. I get loads of homework so I don't have a latta time to write. So I'll decide to write a chapter in like an hour. The reason I write stuff like "cuz, da, talkin, etc." is because the characters are saying it in a slang type accident. Like for example cuz isn't supposed to sound like 'cause or because. Now I don't care if you flame me but now you can think twice before flaming me again. If you check my reviews you'll know exactly who I'm talkin (read above ^) about. I'm starting school again tomorrow and on Thursday I'm going to Las Vegas to see the TRL Tour. So I won't be writing till after September 2nd. 


End file.
